My Obsession
by Meo Short
Summary: Here is a story about the German band Cinema Bizarre. This story is a story that I made up, so all facts may not be right. The guys in Cinema Bizarre is still in school, a school for musical talents. Andi is the occ and a member of the banc
1. Introduction

Chapter one; Introduction

Okey, i know i shouldn't write a totally new story, but I am stuck on the other stories. So now I want to start a new one. This time I want to write about Cinema Bizarre. I have a new main person, Named Andrea "Andi" Taylor. She is based on me and a little on some of my friends.

In this story Cinema Bizarre consists of Strify, Kiro, Shin, Yu, Romeo and Andie. Luminor, in this story, is not a part in the band, sorry guys. So here Romeo is a part, not Luminor. Andi on the other hand is kind of a part of the band. She is a songwriter and she writes some songs for them and some with them. She also plays with them some times.

This is early in Cinema Bizarres career, so they are still in school. They are going to a special school for young musicians and musical talents. The school has subjects like english, math, literature, history and religion, but they also have vocal classes, instrument classes, songwriting classes and preformance classes. In this school they have group assignments were they write a song, practise it and then preformes it for the school. They also sometimes make music videos, with the help from the media classes.

I know, many facts and things in this story, might not be true and shit, but I really dont care. If you dont like it, the get the hell away from this story, no one forces you to read it. But if you like Cinema Bizarre, then do as you like, and I hope you enjoy.

Please write me a review and give me ideas or just some feedback.

Love you guys!


	2. Get off

Chapter two; Get off

_"When you're feeling kind of gorgeous  
Call me on the phone and  
Get off!Get off!  
When time is kinda precious  
I can come undone and  
Get off! Get off!"_

"Miss Taylor, keep your mouth shut, or else you have to leave this room!" mrs Novac barked at the girl. The 19 year old girl blew her blond hair out of her eyes. Her hair was blond, with the bottom of the hair green. The green color in her hair matched her eye color. "But, mrs Novac, we are talking about english literature!" the girl complained and played with her hair. "Ah, but then I guess its okey then... Except the fact that you have math right now! Go to principals office!" she yelled to her. Andi packed her bag and got up. "Shin, wanna take a walk?" she smiled to the boy behind her. "Miss Taylor! Leave the room this instant! And you.." she said to Shin "you are staying here with us, until this class is over!" Shin yawned. "Sure, I kinda feel a little hungry" he said and walked after her. "Principals office! Both of you!" she yelled again, before turning back to the class. "I guess we gotta see the P then!" Andi said and took Shins arm.

Andi smiled to the office lady. "Hey honey. You're here to see the Principal again?" she smiled to Andi and offered them both some biscuits. "Yeah, of course" Andi smiled and thanked for the biscuit. Shin sat down beside her and smiled. "I tell you, that woman is out to get me!" Andi told officelady Marguite. "Yes, of course she is. Because you don't ever do anything wrong" she smiled back. The phone rang one time and Marguite answered. "I will let them in now". Andi took the hint and got up. "Come on, Shin" she smiled and took his hans and they walked in. They walked into the office and sat Andi sat down in the chair she allways sat in. Shin sat down beside her and looked at the chair the principal sat in. "Andrea! What did you do this time? And why did you drag Shin into it?" the principal sighted. Andi smirked. "Well, Paul, I just talked to Shin about English literature, and then I asked Shin if he wanted to take a walk with me. He answered yes, and Mrs Novac flipped out. So now we are here. And you should learn to dress properly!" she said, without even breathing and looked at his wrong-buttoned shirt. The principal turned red and stuttered "I see nothing wrong in that, you may go". He coughed. "Come on Shin, let us get you something to eat" winked to him and smiled to the principal. "And btw Mrs Carr left some lipstick right there!" she pointed and walked out.

Shin laughed. "How did you come up with Mrs Carr, the lunch lady?" Andi smirked. "Well, they do have an affair here at the school. Besides I cought them together last week" Shin laughed and they headed for the canteen. "Do you think people are finished yet?" Andi asked and looked around. "Over there!" Shin said and pointed at a table. "Lets get some food first, and they we can go outside". Andi nodded and she took a tray. They helped themselfs with some food and then walked over to the table. "Want to go outside?" Andi smiled and they all walked outside and laid down on the gras. "So Andi, did you make someone cry today?" Strify smiled. Andi kissed him on the cheek and then Romeo on his cheek. "No, but its still only lunchtime!" Andi said and Romeo laughed. "Well, Mrs Novac was not that far from crying. And not the principal either!" Shin laughed and started to tell the story. "You gotta be kidding me" Strify laughed. "Hell no!" Andi said. "Do you really think that I have the imagination to make these things up?" Strify pulled his shoulders. "Well, you do write some damn good songs" he said and eated some more. "Hey, Yu is here!" Romeo said and pointed to the canteen. Andi jumped up and ran towards Yu. She jumped onto him and they both fell to the ground, and so did his food. She kissed his cheek and they both laughed. "Get off!" he laughed and try to get her away while he laughed. "No, I like it on the top" she smirked.

"Hey, you two, get a room!" a voice said. "And Andi, we all know that you like it on the top!" Andi got up and laughed. "Yeah why don't we get a room, Yu?" she said as she helped him up. Yu laid his arms protective around her body. "Yeah, of course honey" he teased. Kiro looked kind of jealous. Andi walked over to him. "Awe, baby" she whispered to him and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He smiled pleased and they all sat down on the lawn. "So the new school project is coming up next week, and Mrs Sanders said that we choose the groups this time!" Yu mentioned. Strify looked over at him. "Have you heard more?" he asked before he laid down. "No, she doesn't say anything before monday!" ha replied and lay down too. "Thank god its friday then" Shin smiled to Andi. "Yeah, it will be great with a weekend! You guys have some plans?" she asked where she was lying in Kiros arms. Romeo laughed. "Yeah, on saturday im gonna sleep, they get up and eat, fell asleep in front of the TV, eat some dinner and then go to bed. Sunday, repeat!" Yu kicked him in the leg and yawned. "You're way to lazy, man!" Shin looked at the school watch. The bell rang. Last periode before the weekend. "Do you guys hear the bell?" he smirked. "Not at all" Andi smirked and put her sunglasses on.

Andi walked into the classroom, about 40 minutes to late. "Better late then never, Miss Taylor" he smiled."Oh, then I would rather prefer never, if I were you" she replied, picked up her stuff and walked out of the classroom again. "Well, atleast it was good to see you, even for a minute!" he smiled as she closed the door. "Like im really gonna sitt through the last class when im already 40 minutes to late" she smiled and picked up her keys. The guys were already standing by the cars. Andi sat down on the hood of a Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet. It was metallic green and glittered in the sun. Kiro sat down besides her and took her hand. They chatted for a while, before getting Andis car and Strifys car. "See you at home" Strify smiled and drowe off. Andi smiled to Kiro before driving the same way that Strify did.


	3. Forever or Never

Chapter three; Forever or Never

_"I-I-I told you  
I-I-I need to  
Get - get myself into something new  
I´m for something mystical, histerical,  
Dark, intensive, sexual"_

"You guys can decide among yourselves who you want to pair up with" Mrs Sanders said. "Here I have some themes that you can get, so pair up and then we will go on!" Everyone was pairing up in groups and chattering while they did. "Okey people, listen up!" she shouted out and everyone stopped to talk. "Now, one from each group come up and pick one of these numbers, and the number represents the themes" Andi pushed Strify towards the teacher. Strify smiled and picked a number. "Number six" he said and the teacher picked out theme number six. "Okey, here is your theme" the teacher smiled and gave Strify the sheet. Strify smiled back and showed the others their task. "Oh god! I this!" Andi complained. "They are seriously going to killing me here!" Kiro, Strify, Shin and Romeo laughed. "Hey! Thats a good idea!" Yu said and now Andi laughed too.

They were lying on the lawn again. Andi was writing everything and together they were brainstorming. "I give up!" Strify sighted and laid down on gras. "I dont have any more ideas left" Shin complained at rolled over to his stomach. Andi just continued writing, but soon she laid her head to the gras. Kiro had his head on her lower back, and it looked like he was sleeping. Yu yawned and looked at Andis sheets. "Okey, so atleast we have something written down!" Romeo got up. "Hey, we should head back home. Its way past dinnertime" he said and everyone walked over to the cars.

The next couple of days, they didnæt have any ideas at all. At school they just sat around and trying to figure stuff out. Andi was not feeling that well, so she got up and left the school without another word. She got into the car, but didn't turn the key. Hit the wheel with both her hands. Her legs was shaking, her head hurted, and the she had this feeling in her stomach. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she said mad and started the car. "fuck it!" She drowe off and back to the apartment.

The door was already unlocked, so she walked in with a silenced "Hello?". Not a word in the apartment. "Kiro? Yu?" she started. Now she was getting kind of scared, but nothing seemed out of place. "Shin? Romeo? Strify?" She walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, there was food at the table, but that was not out of the ordinary. The livingroom was a huge mess. Andi ran towards her bedroom. Under the bed she found a box and she took out a gun. She ran silently back to the livingroom. No one was there, so she followed the trace of the mess. She checked the bedrooms, but they were all empty. "Oh shit!" she whispered, only place left to look was the second floor, which was like a livingroom, but they had games, huge TV, instruments and more equipments. She silently walked up the stairs.

When she got up, she saw one person looking through everything. She could also see that one of the drums and one guitar was shattered. He was standing with his back to the stairs, so she almost crawled up until she was standing right behind him, with the gun pointed at his chest. She cleared her throat and he jumed around. "If you as much as move one centimetre, then I'll shoot you!" she said, deadly serious. "What?" the guy whimpered in front of her. "Well you know.." Andi started with puppy eyes ".. it was only self defence, officer! He was breaking into my apartment, and i was so scared. Then he came on to me!" Andi smirked and looked evily at the guy. "Please... Let me, eh..." he tried to say something, but Andi kept him at gun point. "No! No buts here! You shattered MY guitar! So you are lucky that I dont do the same against you" she was so furious. How could anyone ruin an instrument? "Okey, now listen to me. Pick up that phone over there! Press 911 and then call the nice lady there and tell her what you are doing at this moment" she said and he picked up the phone and did what she said. "911, whats your emergency?" the lady voice said. "H-Hello?" his voice was shaking. "Yes, sir?" He tried to cleared his throat, but couldn't get anything out. "Hello, sir, are you there!" Andi sighted. "Throw the phone over here. If you move even an inch, I'll shoot!" she said and caught the phone with one hand, stil pointing the gun at him with the other.

"Sir? Did someone just threten you to shoot you?" the woman gasped. Andi took the phone to her ear. "Hello, this is Andrea Tylor. I got a minor problem over at my house. This basterd you talked to earlier is breaking into my apartment. I got a gun, so he is not going anywhere, but im getting bored over here, so could you be so kind that you will send me a police car?" she said, almost so you could hear the sunshine in her voice, but she had a devilish smile around her mouth. She gave up her adress and the lady promised one car on the way. "I guess then, that if I really want payback for my guitar, i should shoot you now? Now or never?" Andi laughed. "I guess you can say Forever or Never?" she smiled. "Hey! That was a really good idea. Hey, give me those papers and that pen over there. Then sit down in the chair oposite of me, so that I can keep my eyes on you!" Andi sat down and started to write on the papers, still with the gun at him. "I'm not gonna live forever. Said I'm not gonna live forever" she said out loud as she wrote it down. The she stopped for a second. "Better make it now or never, forever forever"

"Hello?" someone shouted from downstairs. "We're up at the attic!" Andi sang out. Andi had put down the gun on her lap and now she was just talking with the guy. He had been coming with some great tips for the song. "Yeah, i know... Its like, it gotta be catchy somehow" Andi said and wrote down the next line. Two police officers came up the stairs, Andi still held her gun. The police looked a little confused by the conversation they have heard from the downstairs. "Thanks a lot for the help, but im not gonna back down on this. Maybe you will learn something" Andi said and turned to the police. "This guy broke into my house. You saw my downstairs? And look at this mess! My guitar is broken!" she said as one officer cuffed the guy and took him down to the car. "Okey, listen to me, this is what you can do." the officer said.

Andi sat on the couch, with a cup of coffee in her hands, a blanket around her. "That was the scariest shit I have ever been through" Andi said and the police officer looked at her. "Well, you acted in a way that no one else would do. So thanks to you we caught the guy breaking in to your house and around hundred other houses aswell" he said and refilled her cup of coffee. "How old are you?" he asked. "I'm twenty years old. And Im going to the music school with all the other guys living in this house. Thats why its kind of critical that my guitar is broken" she said and looked into the cup. They both heard voices in the hallway, and then everyone came into the room. Yu ran right over to Andi. He laid his arms around here and just held her close. Andi felt herself tear up by the comforting and strong arms of her best friend. Strify, Shin and Romeo walked over en gave her each a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kiro sat down and laid his arms around her. She leaned over to him and relaxed. Atleast now they were all home again. The police officer, Strify, Yu, Shin and Romeo walked into the kitchen and he told everything. Kiro just sat with his arms around Andi.

After a little peek at the attic to see the damage at Shins drums and Andis guitar, they came down again. Yu was carrying his acoustic guitar, he knew how to calm Andi down. Now they were all sitting in the livingroom. They didn't feel like cleaning anything up.. yet. Yu started to play his guitar and Andi opened her eyes. "That reminds me" she started and took the paper out from her pocket. She drew up some notes on the back and Yu took the hint. He started to play the notes Andi heard in her head.

_"Don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it" _

_S_he started to sing the song. They all were listening in silence, while Andi sang and Yu played. When they finished with what she had come up with, they all sat in silence thinking. "I think we gotta speed it up a little" was all Strify said. "But it seems like a great song" he smiled. Andi just laid back into Kiros arms and fell asleep.


	4. Touching and Kissing

Chapter four; Touching and Kissing

_"I'm touching and kissing  
with tears in my eyes  
No one can help me forget  
You're touching and kissing  
With tears in your eyes  
It's not over "_

Andi woke up in Kiros arms. She smiled and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled to her. "Hey baby. How did you sleep?" he asked and kissed her lips again. She got on top of Kiro and kissed him more intense and he moaned. "So good" she answered. She could feel Kiros hand on her lower back, finding their way up. She leaned down and kissed him again. "You wont need this" she giggled and started to take off his shirt. He started on her t-shirt, while he kissed her.

"Hey, you two get a room!" Strifys voice said with a laugh. "Well, for your information, this is MY room, and you are in it. So i will do whatever I want" Andi replied to Strify while kissing Kiro. "What do you want?" she asked. She had to laugh. She was sitting on top of Kiro, and wearing nothing but her bra and jeans from yesterday. "Can i borrow the black and green silk t-shirt?" he asked and not waiting for an answer, he walked into her closet and getting the shirt by himself. Andi laughed and turned after him when he walked out. "Don't you wanna join?" she smirked seductively to Strify. Strify measured them both up and down. Then he smiled back and replied "Maybe another day"

"Come on! We are late!" Kiro said and both of them hurried down to the car. Andi just walked and took time to look at the flowers growing. "Why do you care?" she smiled and picked up a flower. "Because of my..." he didn't get any longer before Andi leaned in and kissed him heavily. "Want this flower?" she said and got into the car after giving him the rose. She turned the key and... nothing happened. "I guess the faith doesn't want us at school today" she smiled and tried a couple of more times. She took the key out of the ignition and sighted. "Looks like its just you and me for a couple of hours!" she said and smiled. "What ever should we do?" Kiro laughed and took her head between his hands and kissed her gently. Andi crawled over to his side and sat on his lap. "I have no idea" she said and then adjusted the carseat backwards.

Andi got out of the car and dragged Kiro after. They barely made it through the door before the clothes started to come off. Kiro lifted Andi up to the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Kiro?" Andi moaned. His hands were on her ass holding her up. "Come here!" Kiro said and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down and sat on top of her. He kissed her passionately before taking of his shirt. Andi helped him of with the shirt, before starting to unzip his pants. He leaned down and kissed her again. She took of her own t-shirt and smiled. "Come on" she smiled and dragged him closer. "I want you here, because.. I love you, Andi!" Kiro said and stopped for a second. Andi looked at him for a second before smiling. "I love you too, baby"

"Hello?" Shins voice said as he entered the hallway. He walked into the kitchen and got a coke before he went on to the livingroom. "So thats why you two never made it to school" Shin grinned and sat down in one of the chairs. "Acctually, no..." Andi started. "The fuckings car didn't start" She was lying in front of Kiro on the couch and they both had a blanket around them. "Do you know why?" Shin asked and started the TV. "How the hell should I know, I dont know shit about cars" she smiled. "Romeo might know thou" Shin smiled and zapped trough the channels. "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower" she got up, with the blanket around her body, and then she picked up her clothes. Andi left everything at her bedroom and then she walked naked towards the bathroom, singing to herself. She turned the shower on and the water felt great against her body. She felt like the water was washing away all the worries and problems. The door opened and the cold air chilled her body. She opened the shower door and walked out, without turning the water of. Kiro was standing with a towel around his waist. He looked so hot, she thought to herself. "Your turn" she said and kissed his lips once.

Now the livingroom was full. Shin, Strify, Yu and Romeo was there. But they had also some friends over on a visit. Andi came out, wearing nothing but a towel, and turned to Romeo. "My car wouldn't start this morning. Can you take a look at it?" Romeo looked up at her with a grin. "Are you sure that the car is not working. Andi sighted and took Romeos arm, before dragging him out to the car, still with just the towel on. "Sit!" she said and gave him the key. "Fix it" she smiled and walked back into the apartment. When she came in again, the other were talking about her. "I never really noticed how hot she really is!" one of the visitors said. She smiled to herself while she were standing in the hallway. "Yeah, she really is, you guys are lucky to live with her!" one of the others said. "Well, I guess" Strify said. "I know she is hot and all of that, but she is taken" The last sentence he said after meeting Andis glance. "By who?" the third guy said. Andi came into the livingroom with a playful smile on her lips. "Oh, that depends on the day" she smiled and looked at Strify. "Shin got her on Mondays, Romeo on Tuesdays, Yu on Wednesdays" Strify started out. "And Strify on Thursdays..." Andi continued. Kiro came behind Andi and laid his arms around her body. He was dripping wet and still wearing nothing but a towel. "And the weekends are all mine" he smiled and kissed her cheeks. The visitors were all shocked. "What? I need some variation" Andi smiled and walked back to her room. "You gotta be kidding me!" the first visitor said and everyone laughed.


	5. She waits for me

Chapter Five; She waits for me

_"I'm putting pressure on my wounds to stop the bleeding but I'm passing out  
Can't ask me back or make me better you're the devil and you bring me down  
Don't want to tell you about the way I really feel  
But you're still pushing a heart that`s only made of steel  
And any minute you'll be back to ask me if I got the answer now"_

"What about this one?" Andi said to Shin. "I don't think it will fit with the rest of the costumes?" Shin replied. "Well, i guess you are right! I hate shopping for these school events" she sighted and picked out some tights. "I know, i feel kind of limited. Usually I don't have to think about what you wear, but now, we gotta match" he laughed and laid one arm around he waist. "Come on, let us go and eat something" Andi laughed. "No I don't have to eat, i ate yesterday, so I can manage a couple of more days" she smiled and paid. "I don't care, now we go and eat" he winked and took her hand and dragged her to the nearest café. "And one thing. We have to pick up Luna today, they are finished with her" Andi smiled. "Okey, lets go and get her then!" Shin smiled back and they walked out of the café.

"I don't know what the hell you did to that guitar, but I, as the miracle maker I am, managed to get her as good as new" the man smiled and went to the back. Andi was almost tripping there she stood. "And here she is!" the man said and laid a guitar bag on the counter. He opened it, and the guitar lighted up the room. "Oh my god! Luna, she is so beautiful!" Andi gasped and gave the manager a huge hug. "Thank you" she smiled when she let go. "Wait! Before you thank me, try her" he smiled and pulled out a chair. Andi sat down and held her for a moment. "It feels good to hold her again" Andi smiled before trying out the strings. "I had to do a lot of work on her, but I managed to keep the body, just fixing it up a little. The neck and the headstock was okey, i just had to replace the strings and the tuners. It was a complicated job, but I am satisfied with the result. Cause she is just like when I sold her to you on your fifteenth birthday" he smiled. Andi smiled back. "She sounds good" she said and took out her credit card. The manager smiled and started the transaction. "I gave you a very good price" he smiled and gave her the receipt. "You are after all one of my best clients" he winked. Shin kissed her cheek. "I told you that she would be back, just as she used to. Now, let us go and celebrate with something to eat"

They came home and Andi ran in and screamed. "I got her back!" She had a huge smile on her face while she walked up to the attic and placed Luna at her stand. "I have missed you baby!" she smiled and kissed Luna. "So, you traded me in for a guitar?" Kiros voice said behind her. "No" Andi said. "Its not just any guitar. It is MY Luna" she smiled. Kiro took her hand and sat down on the huge couch. He kissed her forhead and she laid her head in his lap. Kiro took the remote control and the speakers started to sing. Kiro laid down besides her. "Come here!" he said and put his arms around her. Now she was lying so close that she could hear his heartbeat. "I love you" he whispered and kissed the back of her head. "I love you too" she whispered back. I am so lucky, she thought before driftig away to dreamland.

Strify walked up the stairs. He could hear the music, so he knew someone was up there. On the couch Andi and Kiro was sleeping. "They are so cute together" he whispered and got the camera from the table. He took a couple of pictures, before he was sneaking back down. "Where is Andi?" Romeo asked when Strify came into the livingroom. "She and Kiro is sleeping on the couch upstairs" he said and showed Romeo the pictures. "Awe, they are so cute together" he said with a smile. "Her car is finished, so I guess I'll just go and get the car then!" he smiled and walked out of the door, he just came in. Yu met him on the way in. "Hi, bye!" Romeo said. "Eh, thats weird?" he said to Strify. "Yeah, but like we didn't know" Strify replied and walked into the kitchen. Yu walked after him. "You saw the clothes right?" he asked and sat down by the table. Strify mumbled something from inside the fridge. "What?" Yu laughed. "I asked which clothes" Strify said with a spoon in his hand. "The clothes for the concert in school" Yu continued. "No, not yet, but I guess I will see them on friday" he smiled.

Andi was crawling over to Strifys room. They had a kind of tradition in front of every concert. They played practical jokes on eachother. Andi knew that this time, it was her time to start. She was almost by Strifys room now. She went into the room and over to Strifys bed. She jumped silently into the bed with the two huge buckets in her hands. She poored all the ice cold water from the buckets over Strify and smiled. "Rise and shine, sweetheart!" Andi barely could hear herself say through the cursing that came from Strifys mouth. He shut his mouth and smiled. Andi could now feel that she was in the line of fire here. "Eh, gotta go!" she said and was about to run, but Strify caught her legs and she fell over. Strify laid her on the dripping wet bed and sat on top of her. "Well, well, look who is trying to play the game?" he said with a smirk. "I play it better than you!" she said and pushed Strify out of the bed. "IM TAKING THE SHOWER FIRST!" she screamed over her shoulder as she ran out. Strify came after, but suddenly they both stopped and smiled devilish to eachother. The sneaked over to the next bedroom and opened the door. Andi walked over to one side of the bed and Strify to the other. They removed the quilt and both jumped into bed and gave poor Yu a big hug. "What the hell?!" Yu said, a little bitt dazed.


	6. How does it feel?

Chapter Six; How does it feel

_"Let me in it's now or never  
No matter how I try to win  
It never gets any better  
And now I'm sitting here again..."_

"Sorry for waking you up like that, sweety, but it just felt so god" Andi said with her arms around Yu. He was sitting on the kitchen chair, trying to eat, so Andi was tall enough to rest her head on his. He yawned. "At least I got a shower in the morning!" he said. Andi laughed thinking about the buckets of water. "Well, I got a shower, you got nothing compeared to me" Strify said drying his hair with one hand and with the other he tossed the two buckets at Andi. "Sorry?" Andi smiled and avoided the buckets gracefully. "And don't mind the horns, they are just there to keep the halo up" Yu smirked and kissed Andi on the cheek before leaving the room.

Kiro came into the kitchen. "When do we have to leave?" he asked and looked at his phone. "Riiight about now!" Romeo said and picked up a lunchbag he had made. "I knew you would be late, as usual, so I made you this. Eat it in the car" he said with a laugh and walked out the door. He passed Andi in the hallway. "Let the others know" he said and walked out with a carkey in his hans. "GUYS! MOVE IT! WE GOTTA GO!" Andi screamed on the top of her lungs. "Damn, now im deaf too" he smiled. "Where is your bag?" he said as he picked up his. "The yellow one" Andi replied and walked to find the others. "What?" Kiro joked and carried both bags into the car. Andi walked into the bedrooms to find the others. Yu passed her in the doorway with a smile and he walked after Kiro. Strify was on the bathroom straightening his hair. "Get your damn hot ass going!" she said and he turned off the straighteneer. She smiled to him, before trying to find Shin. "Shin? Are you up there?" she asked to the attic. When she didn't get an answer, she walked up. Shin was sitting with the headphones, listening to music and drumming with his drumsticks. Andi smiled, cause he was sitting there with his eyes shut and he looked so peaceful. Andi sat down on his lap and took off his headphones. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her. "We gotta go" Andi smiled to him. He kissed her cheek and lifted her as he got up. Andi laughed and got out off his arms and ran over to Luna and put her in the guitarbag. "I almost forgot her" she smiled and they walked out to the car.

Andi smiled as she got out to the car. Kiro was waiting for her. This time Shin had to drive with them, because the other had already left. Andi found her CDs and looked through them. "Anyone want some dancemix?" she smiled and put on the CD. "Nice" Shin smiled and started to drum the rythm. Andi sang along and Kiro just laughed. "What?" Andi said, pretending to be offended. "Nothing!" He smiled. "I'm just exited about the concert" he said and listened to the music. It didn't take so long before they were at the school. Andi parked her car beside Yus and they walked into the room that now was a concert hall. "Wow, they did a nice job this time!" Strify said when he saw the others. Andi nodded and the two others agreed. "We did a pretty nice job" Andi joked. "Let us go and get dressed and stuff"

Soon they had all changed into their outfits. Andi was wearing a slim, black jeans with a beltbucket formed as handcuffs. She had a matching neckless combined with some other necklesses. Her top was a black halterneck and sparkeled in the dark room. Earlier that week she had colored her hair, and now it was a mess, but kind of a cool mess. Her makeup was dark, but her eyes lightened up. Kiro was also wearing a black jeans, but his was ripped up. He was wearing a leather jacket over the t-shirt he was wearing. His hear was blond, but the extensions was black. Shins outfit was a pair of beige jeans and a black shirt, that was with longsleeved and with a turtle neck. He also had one single neckless in silver. Strify was wearing a black jeans and a white shirt. He also was wearing a tie, that was purple. His hair was straightened and followed every move he made. Yu was, as usual wearing his leather jacket and leather gloves. Under the jacket he was wearing a opend shirt, so you could see all his muscles. He had just cut his hair with sidecuts and he looked like a rocker. Romeo was wearing dark blue jeans and a black and while t-shirt. Over the shirt he was wearing a hoodie.

When Andi was finished with herself she helped the guys out with the hair and makeup. She loved doing hair and makeup, so she usually helped the guys with that. Andi looked at Kiro and smiled. "Looking good" she smiled and kissed his lips. He smiled back. "All thanks to you" he said with a laugh. He leaned closer to her and whispered "you do too" and kissed her cheek. "And thats all thanks to me" she laughed and grabbed Luna and started to play. After Shin was finished, he started to drum again, warming up before the concert.

They were all getting a little nervous, as they usually did, before the concerts. But, as Andi pointed out, it was a good thing to be nervous, because then they would do their best. They heard the other bands being called up on stage, and soon they were the only ones left. They were just waiting for the cue for them to hit the stage and blow the audience away. "And now, we have Strify singing, Kiro playing bass, Andi singing and playing guitar, Shin on drums, Romeo on keyboard and of course Yu on guitar. Give it up for Cinema Bizarre" their teacher said and they all got up. "Come on guys, lets do this" Strify said with a smile.

As always Andi had a great time. She loved being on stage, and she felt like that was the reason why she was borne. Cinema Bizarre rocked the house and made a hell of a party, atleast for the younger audience. They had been having so much fun and they had been rated pretty good by the audience and the teacher. After the song they had been walking around in the hall and talking to people. Andi was talking to a guy and he presented himself as a music manager. He needed a band to represent and thought that Cinema Bizarre had a future. Andi listened to all he had to say. "So here is my card. And i want to meet up with you at my office on monday" he said and gave her his card. "Great" Andi smiled and put it in her pocket. "Then the band and I will meet you at your office, 10.15 on monday" she repeted and they walked different ways. Andi went looking for the rest of the band and they were standing together talking with the teacher. "Hey, guys! Guess what" she smirked. They looked at her for a second before spoke again. "I think Cinema Bizarre maybe has a manager from now on"


	7. I dont wanna know if you got laid

Chapter Seven; I dont wanna know (if you got laid last night)

_"Once upon a time_

_There was love in your eyes_

_There was forty nine days ago_

_You know I'd understand_

_Said you're going for a dance _

_But you never came back home"_

Andi yawned and stretched. It was so warm under the quilt, it felt good lying besides Kiro. He has his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled up to Kiro and fell asleep again. She wanted this moment to last forever. She knew, from the bottom of her heart that she loved him. She knew now who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Even thou she was sleeping, she had a smile on her face, because she knew that this was right.

Andi woke up again. This time, she was alone. She got up and took her nightgown off. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water warmed her up and her skin turned slightly red. Dripping wet she walked out of the shower. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at herself. «I look like a mess» she laughed. She did her hair and makeup before she got dressed. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some food. She thought that she was the only one in the house, or atleast the only one awake. She walked into the livingroom to find Shin sleeping on the couch. She sat down on the couch and woke Shin up. «Couldn't sleep?» Shin asked. She shook her head and yawned. It was only 06:00 in the morning. «Come here!» he said and opened his arms. She took a blancket from the chair beside them and laid down in Shins arms. «Did you see where Kiro went?» she asked as she closed her eyes. «I dont know. He went out» he said, almost sleeping again. Went out? She thought to herself. Where did he go? She didn't know and didn't want to think about it either. She turned on the TV to think about something else.

Kiro was lying on the bed, thinking about what he was doing. He knew that it wasn't right, but now he was so deep in, that he didn't know how to end it. The girl was in the shower and he was alone to think again. She had asked if he wanted to join, but he needed some time to think. He rolled over to his stomach and looked out the window. He thought about the history he had with this girl. They used to date, but she broke it up because she wanted something new. It was so hard to say no when she called him, so he came. After that day, they had met frequently at her place. He wanted to end it, but didn't know how and he just couldn't say no. He didn't love her anymore, but still. What should I do, he thought to himself. He felt someone climb into the bed and then a cold hand on his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder and whispered into his ear. «I am glad you came back».

Andi walked up to the attic and took out Luna. She allways played the guitar when she needed some comfort. She loved that guitar and it was so relaxing to play it. She started to play and got lost in the music. So she never realized that she wasn't alone at the attic anymore. She started to sing the same song she always did when she was sad. The song was something her mother learned her, before she died. That song allways made her cry, but also in a good mood, because she remembered her mother and all the good things about that time. She smiled as she sang the next course. She smiled, but the tears was streaming down her cheeks. She felt calm now, but her emotions was mixed. She sighted. Why was I so nervous? She thought. «Whats the matter?» she heard, and now she realized that she wasn't alone. «Nothing, i guess» she replied, and stopped playing. Yu came over and sat down besides her. «Hey, there is something wrong. You are singing that song again. And you look sad. I know you better than you think» he said and put his arms around her. Andis head was resting at his chest and she listened to the heartbeat. Her tears was streaming down her cheeks. «I am kind of worried about Kiro» she said. «He have been leaving the house in the middle of the night a couple of days now. And he tend to come back by the break of dawn»

Yu was holding Andi close. She was crying, so her body was shivering. «Andi?» he asked. «If you want to find out about it, we can call him and ask were he is?» Andi didn't say anything, but she nodded, quietly. Yu kissed the top of her head and took his phone out. «Are you sure?» he asked and waited. Andi closed her eyes and thought about it. Did she want to know and get hurt, or did she want to live her life without knowing. She nodded again with her eyes closed. Yus hands were shivering when he dialed Kiros number. He closed the phone before starting to call Kiro. «Andi, are you really sure that you want me to call?» he asked again, not sure of what to do. She nodded again, she really needed to know, even thou it would hurt her. He opened his phone again, but closed it after thining for a couple of seconds. «I just want you to know, no matter what we find out, I will be her for you, but just dont remember that Kiro is a good friend of me too. And both of you still lives in this house» he said and dialed Kiros number again for the second time. He could hear the phone ring. Someone picked up and a womans voice said; «Hello?»

«Hello?» a voice said back again. «This is Alexa, Kiro is in the shower, can I take a message?» Alexa said. «Hello, my name is Yu, and i live with Kiro. I just want to know where he is and when he is coming home» Yu said and held is breath. Alexa smiled and replied. «Kiro has been sleeping at my house tonight, I thought he had told you that. I dont know when he is leaving, but that is his choice.» Alexa hung up and left Yu speechless on the phone. Alexa put Kiros phone down again and laid down on the bed. Kiro came back into the room, he was almost fully dressed. «Who were you talking to?» he asked and started to take his shirt on. «No one» she said and behind Kiros back, she smiled devilish. He walked over to her to say godbye, but she pulled him closer and down on the bed with her. «You're not leaving me allready?» she asked and unbuttoned his pants.

Yu knew by the look on Andis face that she had heard everything. She had stopped crying, and her face expressed nothing but shock. Yu put his arms around her, but she got up from the couch. She started to run down the stairs, she wanted to run away from everything. Yu ran after her. «Andi, stop it! Andi!» he shouted after her, but she had already run out of the house. Shin got up on the couch. «What the hell?» he yawned.


End file.
